<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hellhound by Ohgingersnap</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24618550">Hellhound</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohgingersnap/pseuds/Ohgingersnap'>Ohgingersnap</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>S&amp;M ( Sam and morals) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, BDSM Scene, BDSM Switch Gabriel (Supernatural), Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bisexual Sam Winchester, Blood Kink, Bottom Sam Winchester, Chance Meetings, Depressed Sam Winchester, Dominant Masochism, Drunk Gabriel (Supernatural), Flashbacks, Gabriel is Not Okay (Supernatural), Gay Lucifer (Supernatural), Hellhound Owner Crowley (Supernatural), How Do I Tag, Humor, Humorous Ending, Ice Play, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Light BDSM, Love/Hate, M/M, Masochism, Masochist Sam Winchester, Not Beta Read, POV Sam Winchester, Pain, Painplay, Pansexual Gabriel (Supernatural), Poor Life Choices, Poor Sam Winchester, Possessive Lucifer, Protective Crowley, Protective Lucifer, Sadistic Lucifer (Supernatural), Sam Winchester Makes Bad Decisions, Sam Winchester Makes Mistakes, Sam Winchester Needs a Hug, Sam Winchester is Called Samael, Sam Winchester is Loved, Sam Winchester is Not Okay, Sam Winchester is Scarred For Life, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Club, Soft Crowley (Supernatural), Sorry Not Sorry, Story within a Story, Sub Kevin Tran, Time Skips, Top Lucifer (Supernatural), Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love, Whipping, Young Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:09:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24618550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohgingersnap/pseuds/Ohgingersnap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The music was loud, almost numbingly so, the bass was so harsh that it shook the soles of my shoes as I trudged through the rowdy crowd of people who were grinding against each other like cats in heat on the dancefloor.<br/>---------------<br/>“Crowley.” I bowed my body slightly as I stopped feet just inches away from a soft looking black rug that was seated underneath the throne and pale bruised knees.<br/>--------------<br/>"Sam." Kevin looked devastated as he frantically searched my face for any sign of distress, brown eyes scanning my body for hints of abuse, but finding none due to the hidden nature of the marks.<br/>--------------<br/>" You can't say no to being mine forever." The older male plastered to my back whispered, the air or his words tickled my neck and caused my skin to break out in goosebumps as he traced over the new additions to tan skin with the pads of rough fingers.<br/>---------------<br/>“What!” I wailed out “You didn’t speak to him how the hell do you know what he wants!” I growled the words and punctuated them with a swift kick to his shins, but that did not stop him from walking nor did it ease up his grip.<br/>-----------<br/>“WHAT! Me drunk? That's funny-I-Yes, yes I am.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crowley/Kevin Tran, Lucifer/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>S&amp;M ( Sam and morals) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hellhound</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I worked really hard on this the past two days and instead of waiting to publish in July I decided tonight was the night!</p><p>I am still working on the other parts, but I should hopefully have them finished and up by the end of July!</p><p>if you do not like lucifer/sam please don't worry! Just give the story a chance, this is a very important relationship in this series, but I am aware not everyone likes it. </p><p>As far as the sex scenes/non con in this section I want to make it clear that the sex scenes are flashbacks and are very short but they do talk about kinks and a general no con vibe from Sam. He likes it because he is supposed to not because he really does. I hope that makes since.  Again nothing is that graphic in this one but there will be graphic descriptions in the next section.</p><p>The drama is really beginning!</p><p>This section has time skips and flashbacks in it, but I tried to make it as clear as possible for everyone.</p><p>I love you all! Stay safe out there ok? And remember to spread love not hate (I wont go into all that but just now that I care about ALL of you)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Previously-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I grunt as I force long limbs to stand and blurry eyes to readjust. I slowly make my way over to the staircase when Bobby's words stop me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"And Sam."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I look over toward Bobby's relaxed frame through strands of brown.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Don't get up till ya feel rested alright? There's no rush, I'll keep dinner hot for ya for when you do wake up. Ok? So just go, sleep the day away."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A smile pulls at my lips as I nod at Bobby planning on doing precisely that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Now-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Two months later</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>August 5th</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The music was loud, almost numbingly so, the bass was so harsh that it shook the soles of my shoes as I trudged through the rowdy crowd of people who were grinding against each other like cats in heat on the dancefloor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally after weaving through the sea of bodies for what felt like a lifetime, I made it to the front of the main dancefloor, and was placed in front of five roped off sections, three of which were above my head, on the clubs second floor. My eyes scanned the sections and saw in the one to my far right, a curvy pale woman in heels that must have been six inches, lead a man about Castiel’s size forward by a black leather leash. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To the left of me I saw the area that I; at this point know all too well, the area where Sadits go to get their rocks off. But I wasn't going there this time, No, instead I was heading straight ahead where a burly man stood in front of a red velvet rope, the rope that led into the VIP section, where the two men I came to visit awaited my arrival.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>June 18th-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I yelled out as the black whip met the skin of my abused back, the yell getting drowned out by the loud booming of the bass coming from outside the clubs private door. My assailant only cooed in a condescending way, as his cold textured hand rubbed the scarlet mark roughly causing my skin to light on fire and my eyes to prick with tears. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Shh.” He hushed me even though I didn't dare make another sound as he pulled his hand back to slap at my most tender spot before pulling back completely to get the whip reading for another crack at bruised flesh.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As I approached the ruby colored rope, the sturdy man’s eyes landed on me and tracked my movements as I tried my best to walk with a strong stride, but the slight bounce of my right leg as it hit hard flooring gave away my nerves. The guard smirked lightly, clearing taking the slight limp to my step the wrong way, like I wasn't experienced enough now to be able to hide limps caused by pain just as easily as breathing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When dirty sneakers stopped just short of concrete flooring the guard finally spoke up, but his eyes were not focused on me but instead my grimy shoes, a look of pure disdain in them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <b>A dom then, one who likes things neat and orderly. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who are you here to see, Kid?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Please.” Another crack against bleeding skin, my back bowed as tears freely spilled down reddened cheeks. “Please!” That was my mantra, my plea, both a cry for mercy as well as release, but of course the male behind me only heard it as a prayer. Smack after smack after smack, too many to count but enough to make my back bleed and for me to feel dizzy with the need for some sort of release. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes, yes, oh you are doing such a good job for me aren't you Sammy?” If the words were phrased differently they could have been praise but coming out of that mouth they were meant to sting and tease.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Please.” I cried out again, hoping that this time he would have just a little bit of mercy on me and atleast take off the cockcage.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Master Crowley and his Pet Kevin, they should be expecting me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The buffer males eyes looked me over from head to toe again stopping on my mud covered shoes and gesturing for me to step forward. I did as told and raised my arms out horizontally as the Dominant male patted me down, before nodding his head once.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You remember the rules?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes sir. Only speak when spoken to or allowed to by someone of higher status, don't touch anything without permission, no direct eye contact unless it is with someone of similar status, no talking to someone's partner unless explicitly told to, only refer to people in higher status as Mr,Mrs,Ma'am or sir and no disrespectful behavior of any kind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Not that I am going to follow every rule, I am a Winchester after all.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> The bearded man actually looked impressed as he assessed my body once more; probably rethinking his initial opinion of me, before he lifted the velvet rope above his head and gestured for me to go ahead. “Have fun, kid.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Drool was hanging down from my mouth like web from a spider, the man from behind me had untied me and was now shuffling around the small rented room, when I felt something cool touch my back I held in a sigh of relief as I realized that tonight was going to be an aftercare kind of night.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah Samual, glad you could finally make it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crolwey was seated on a black metal throne left hand thrown up in the air as he waved me over, like I couldn't clearly see him sitting in the middle of the large space, his other hand was placed in ink black locks that belonged to the real reason why I was here, but I didn’t dare look down to the face of my dear friend out of respect for the clubs rules. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Crowley was the type to expect permission to be given before any sort of interaction with what was his.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Crowley.” I bowed my body slightly as I stopped feet just inches away from a soft looking black rug that was seated underneath the throne and pale bruised knees. The man in question smirked devilishly as he watched me watch him with dark eyes hungry for attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The few other people in the room looked up at me with questioning gazes as they no doubt took in my red colored armband and lack of companion with a matching black band. Some looked over toward me then toward the man on top of the throne before quickly averting their eyes, afraid, no doubt of being yelled out for almost breaking an important club rule.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kevin, why don’t you greet your friend. Sam’s here.” Crowley spoke as If Kevin wasn't smart enough to realize just who was standing in front of him, my jaw ticked but I managed to keep my trap shut before I got kicked out and didn’t have a chance to talk to my reason for coming to this damn club so early in the day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello Sam, It’s really good to see you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> I bit my lip roughly as I maintained eye contact with Crowley who smiled wide with razor like teeth, clearly enjoying the struggle that I felt. My glare met his as seconds passed to what felt like minutes, my right eye twitched, bleeding lips drawing into a thin line as the balding man in front of me eyebrows twitched before he finally leaned back in his throne.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead and Say Hi Sam.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>How the fuck did this man not get sadist?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I switched my attention from Crowley down now to Kevin since I had promession to speak with him and to look into his dark onyx colored orbs as I did so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Kevin, I’m glad to see you are okay. I've missed you.” Said man smiled softly, lips pinning at the corners as he dipped his head in my direction; in show of </span>
  <b>me too. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey now, why wouldn't he be ok? Should I be offended Samual? I have you know that I’m a great Owner. Aren't I Pet?” The last question was said with a tug to tar like hair as the man kneeled at his feet nodded his head almost euthistiasticly; something that I admit, was really weird to see coming from Kevin, I guess my mind still hasn't wrapped around the idea that one of my best friends, really chose to leave everyone behind and live with Crolwey of all people.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes Master Crowley, the best.” The words were spoken almost eagerly, and the man who the words were spoken to looked as smug as the cat who got the cream. He patted the kneeling boy on the head once before looking back up at me with a dark eyebrow raised in question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No offense Mr. Crowley </span>
  <b>Sir</b>
  <span>, but your reputation is kind of shit.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The people around me grew silent for a split second watching Crowley with wide eyes, afraid of retaliation for the blatant disrespect, but as soon as the man in question laughed a bellowy thing everyone returned to their previous conversations. I bite back a smile as I shifted from one foot to the other, my hands collapsed in front of me sweating and sticking together in an uncomfortable way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That, Moose was quite rude, you know I can have you kicked out for that?” Crowley's voice was menacing as he waved a single finger at me like you would at a disobedient child, but his smile was what gave his real emotions away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> I didn’t answer and instead shifted my collapsed hands from the front, to the back of my body where people couldn't see the sweat collecting on tanned arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “So,” Crowley dramatically lifted one of his legs up and placed it over his other one, the hand that was firmly placed in Kevins hair was now softly petting as he stared at me with an amused expression. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What exactly did you come here for Samual? Except for visiting that new Sadist you're seeing of course.” My teeth clenched and hands balled into fists on instinct as I leveled Crowley with a soul burning stare, Kevin went to lift his head in surprise only to be stopped at the last second by Crowley's hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I sighed through clenched teeth, shifting from foot to foot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I came here to talk to Kevin, I was in fact going to tell Kevin </span>
  <b>myself</b>
  <span> about this new partner.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley shrugged with fake innocence, “Opps.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>What a bastard.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>June 10th-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I sat on the crowded bar, beer in hand as I gazed around the open floor plan that the club had, despite the separate sections for each category, the dance floor was still packed with people, each one practically touching as they swayed to the beat of the music, all seeming to be contacted like some giant puzzle.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I threw the beer bottle back and let the bitter taste of the alcohol punch me in the back of my throat. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The chatter around me was obnoxious as it seemed everyone wanted to talk over the music. The only peaceful elements to this club were the faces of kneeled patrons and close couples.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I was really starting to regret my decision to come here and almost talked myself into leaving, the hour long screening process I was put through be damned, when I was stopped from standing by a man wearing a green colored shirt.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I haven't seen you around here before, you new?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Go ahead Pet you may speak freely to Sam, he is our guest after all."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kevin looked relieved, shoulders relaxing minutely as he looked back up at me, now without the resistance of his Master's hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you Master." He said softly before nuzzling into said man's hand, which earned him a ruffle of the hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"When did you meet this person? Who are they? How often do you see them? Is it serious? Tell me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley laughed loudly at his boy's enthusiasm," Calm now Kevin, we don't want to overwhelm the poor moose." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry Master Crowley."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I cleared my throat lightly before answering," Well we met at the beginning of June, it was the first week of it, around…" I titled my head side to side as I tried to remember the exact date. " The eighth? Or something. Anyway-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley snorted at my reply but I only ignored him and instead focused on Kevin's intrigued face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have seen him about every week since the second week we knew each other, we meet here for neutral territory. I don't believe it's that serious but if you ask him I'm sure he would disagree." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kevin's eyes narrowed slightly, clasped hands intertwining fingers as he assessed me. " Does he treat you well, Sam?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Of course Kevin saw right through me.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh." I muttered racking my brian for a gentle way to say things before I stopped myself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>This isn't Dean. I don't have to candy coat everything, this is Kevin for God's sake. He would value my honesty and be saddened by my dishonesty.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My answer seemed to alarm not only Kevin but those around him, who just as quickly as they lifted their heads, turned them back down pretending like they couldn't hear a thing, even though they were still clearly attentive. Crowley, for his benefit, looked only mildly put off, as he angled his body in my direction; I sign that he was avidly listening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sam." Kevin looked devastated as he frantically searched my face for any sign of distress, brown eyes scanning my body for hints of abuse, but finding none due to the hidden nature of the marks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"For his category he is only doing what he knows Kevin it's ok. As for me I'm built to like it and I handle the rough treatment."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The smaller male detected the lie right away.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sam just because you are built to like something doesn't mean you have to force yourself into an uncomfortable position."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not uncomfortable."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A raised eyebrow meets shifty eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can handle it Kevin." I reassured him, eyes gentle as It seems I was trying to reassure myself as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And what exactly is this patron's name Moose? I know you say that it is all fine and swell, but to put the mind of my dear Kevin here at ease, I want to make sure this man is following proper conduct, sadist or not. This is a proper establishment and will be run as such. You understand." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>July 15th-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I really do enjoy our little dates Sam." The older male said as he slowly trailed an ice cube up my bound arm, following the path of my veins all the way up to the hollow of my throat. I swallowed thickly as he traced the melting cube over my Adams apple.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I couldn't speak because of the ball gag in my mouth effectively silencing me, thankfully this time around he left my hands unbound so that I could tap out if I needed to. My body jumped as he trailed a new block over my sore and aching back, he chuckled, pleased at the reaction.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I watched him with foggy eyes and thought about how grateful I was that today seems to be one of his good days.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't think it's proper conduct for me to reveal a patron who clearly wishes to be anonymous and even signed a petition stating that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This only seemed to amp up Kevin's previous unease, as he wiggled around on bent knees, his hands moving from his lap, to the floor and back like he was fighting the urge to stand up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley of course only looked smug as he raised both hands up to point at himself like he was a priceless painting in a museum and his hands where the spotlights.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are speaking to the owner Moose. Surely you can come over here and whisper the name to me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And betray his trust?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The longer we talked the less people seemed to be loitering around the VIP area, clearly the surrounding party goers were worried about a fight breaking out. Kevin too it seems was getting increasingly worried for my well being. Though if it was from his Master lashing out or from mine, I wasn't sure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come now Sam, let's be civil about this. Just come over here and tell me the name."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The British males voice was now starting to have a harsh and deadly edge to it as he sat up straighter in his throne, pinning me down with a threatening gaze. The American at his feet pleaded at me with narrowed eyes to listen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So with a sigh and an elephant's worth of apprehension, I stepped forward into Crowley's personal bubble and whispered the one name that both frightens and excites me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>August 1st-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>" You can't say no to being mine forever." The older male plastered to my back whispered, the air or his words tickled my neck and caused my skin to break out in goosebumps as he traced over the new additions to tan skin with the pads of rough fingers.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I told you before we started that I didn't want anything serious."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The sadist hummed, the tone more like a growl as his hand drifted up my arm and around the front of my torso before suddenly attaching itself to my neck, the presence however was just a warning as his hand caged my throat carefully, his fingers effectively holding my head still, and turning my face so that I could look into cold blue eyes. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My heartbeat ticked up as I let out an experimental huff of breath, my shoulders relaxing slightly when I found that I could still get adequate air into my lungs. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"What are you afraid of Sammy?" He mumbled as he trailed the tip of his nose up the side of my check, his lips pressing into the shell of my ear. The hand tightened for a split second causing me to gasp out, hands shooting up and clasping over cold hands as the feeling faded just as quickly as it appeared.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Answer me Sam." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I- I just don't need anything serious right now, Sir. I still have so much on my plate at home and I'm afraid that-"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I can take care of you though Sammy. I could treat you so well, if you were mine." His demeanor changed again, voice now soft like clouds as he nuzzled his face into mine, nude body curling around me, like a protective cocoon, like giant wings shielding me from my insecurities and only allowing me to see him, like he was the only thing that mattered; should matter.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>" I will never Lie to you. I'll never trick you. But you will be mine." Each word was spoken like a vow as he moved my hands that clenched to the ones he wrapped around my throat, slowly discarding them to the pillow beside my head before rolling his body over so that he was hovering above me looking as angelic as he did Dominic.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span> My breath shuddered as I willed my body to stop sending all my blood down south, I needed to think clearly. But as the blonde male began to leave a trail of red hot kisses down my neck, the hand not supporting his weight coming to trace over my chest and the scars there, the ones that he left, I found it harder and harder to think.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Wh-why me" I rasped out the words as he growled happily, white teeth and red lips tracing my jugular vein as he scraped blunt nails down my mid section causing me to arch up into his touch with a gasp, shaky hands coming up to grip toned biceps.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Sam. Sammy. Darling." The words sent a rush of want through me as I struggled with biology to keep my head above murky water.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Because it has to be you. It was always you."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The second I spoke his name Crowley's entire frame froze, like what I said was the last thing he was expecting. His hands started to move around like he was hiding a tremor, pushing himself to a stand, his head coming down to below my chin, he looked like he was still trying to hold onto his hard dominant image but his eyes gave away just how terrified he seemed by the news. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It seems I wasn't the only to notice the sudden nerves as Kevin very slowly and carefully tugged at the nice pressed gray slacks his master was wearing. "Master Crowley?" The words were barely a whisper but full of worry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Crowley, what's wrong? What is it" I asked as my anxiety was rising as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley didn't acknowledge either of us right away instead his eyes were looking out into the crowd of people, searching for someone before he turned to look at the guard by the rope. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley snapped his fingers and the man immediately started to walk toward us. My head whipped back to the quickly ascending man before turning back to Crowley. I was about to question what the fuck was going on when the body guard gripped my arm tightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Master!" Kevin wailed out looking not at Crowley but instead up at me with a face full of confusion and fear, he looked seconds away from breaking down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hush Pet, It''s ok. It's ok." Crowley soothed the young male, his hand coming down and running over his head and shoulders. I went to lash out at Crowley, my left arm coming up to what? Swing at him? Push his arm away from Kevin? Grab him? I wouldn't know, because as soon as my hand met air it was snatched right out of it by the loyal goon behind me, I hissed in aggravation as he pressed my wrists together holding them in a vice grip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the hell are you doing Crowley? Why are you all of a sudden so upset? Was it the name I gave you? Is it L-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sadly I think your time here is cut short Samual, I think it would be best for everyone involved if you were to walk out the door and leave right now. In fact.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Another snap.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man behind me started to drag me away before I could even get a single word out, I struggled against his tight grip, long legs kicking out, catching on the concrete floor and trying deprestly to slow us down. Luckily I have four inches of height on the guy, so I looked right over his head and behind us to see Kevin desperately try to talk Crowley out of this but his master only hushed him, causing Kevin to look down sadly at his lap head hung in submission.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“KEvin! DOn’t worry I’ll be back!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dark haired males head stayed in position, but I could see by the shrug of his shoulders that he heard me, at least that eased some of my swirling thoughts as I continued to struggle against the strangers' hold. “Mr.Crowley thinks it might be best If you took a little </span>
  <b>break</b>
  <span> from the club.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What!” I wailed out “You didn’t speak to him how the hell do you know what he wants!” I growled the words and punctuated them with a swift kick to his shins, but that did not stop him from walking nor did it ease up his grip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone was staring at us as the man behind me navigated us around groups of sweaty bodies, getting ever closer to the large red door that signified the entrance to the club.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just Know Mr.Crowley.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I scuffed in response and sneered at people who stared at us for too long, some averted their gazes swiftly while others laughed at my pitiful attempt to scare them off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>This is absolutely ridiculous.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as we made it to the door the black clad man released my arms and without another word threw me out the club entrance with the help of another guard who as soon as my knees smacked against rough pavement slammed the door in my face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> I groaned out in embarrassment more than pain as the entire line of people in front of me stared. I tried to ignore them as I stood onto shaky legs like a newborn fawn, I held my head high as I walked past the whispering bunch only to smack right into a soft body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh.” I groaned out in frustration as the little man below me quickly grabbed onto my blue button up, taking handfuls of it as he used it to stabilize himself so that he didn't fall down onto the uneven sidewalk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, there buddy, you are wow- you are very very tall, you know that, like wow, you're like a giant!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A drunk, fantastic. Just what I needed to deal with right now on top of everything else.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hands off the chest pal.”  I said in my best intimidating voice but the shorter male only snorted out in laughter, his lips pulling back as he looked up at me with a very gummy smile, soft brown eyes sparkling in the sunlight, as the wind blew his chestnut colored hair around his face, causing him to giggle again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All the colors of the winddDd.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ok, this guy was a nutcase. But somehow really cute at the same time,because that made sense.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright um, hey, hey, Stop that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I tried to remove the other man's hands as he took my own in his and looked sullen down at my bracelet. he tried to intertwine our fingers but I was able to pull my hand back in time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So sad. That's just so sad. Red. It's RED! Why do all the cute ones have to be off limits hmmmmm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um.” I felt myself leaning back from the small man even though he could get no were near my face, his stare was very embracive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mines yellow.” he flung his arm to land right against my chin as he showed me that yes, in fact his bracelet was yellow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Which meant he was a switch, and clearly just came out of the club.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s very nice. Um, How about we get you a cab home huh? Or maybe text someone to come pick you up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Man I'm starting to sound like Castiel.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“NAH!” The whisky eyed male threw his arms up above his head in protest, “We can't call my brother-He-hE is very busy now a days he has a kid-well not a kid kid but a kid-”  The rambling man let out a sudden gasp as he brought his hand out of his pocket to reveal a lint covered red sucker. “I forget I had this.” I recoiled as the drunken man stuck the lollipop in his mouth, lint and all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can this day get any worse?” I ask the sun as it sent it's hot rays down to burn my retinas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A loud shrill of a phone playing an obnoxious high pitched chipmunk version of careless whisper said yes. </span>
  <b>Yes it can.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jesus.” I muttered as the small guy in front of me fumbled around in his pockets for the singing object, almost falling over before I reached out to hold him up as he answered the phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“THURSDAY! hey ,Hi bro how are-are you doing-Do you did you know sasquatches were real because like damn this one in front of me is-” The guy below me growled with his eyebrows raised suggestively, I held back a laugh as I nodded awkwardly at him. I was trying to act annoyed but the more the man talked the more I found myself fond of the little guy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“WHAT! Me drunk? That's funny-I-Yes, yes I am.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I couldn't help my laugh this time, body rocking forward further into the strange man's space as he talked to this “Thursday.” and explained to him why he was in fact drunk at around 11 am on a weekday. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It seems that this chaotic little man might work as a great distraction from my current troubling thoughts, but I knew that as soon as I was done making sure the drunk got home safe everything would come crashing back down onto me like a two ton weight on a cartoon character. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah-I can do that-sure that is okie dokie ardie chockie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Who knows maybe this meeting was meant to happen and that this little man had some kind of cosmic like level effect on my life from here on out.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of retching caused me to violently jump back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Or maybe just ruin my damn shoes.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My shoe!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and kudos give me motivation and make me very happy!</p><p>This series only gets crazier from here, so much drama is coming up so be prepared!</p><p>The rest as I mentioned in the first note should be out by the end of july.</p><p>Till next time!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>